Broken Creatures- Klaroline
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Klaus may be a broken creature, but he and Caroline can fix each other. It all starts with forgiveness.


_She saved me from the abyss... from darkness, where I didn't want to go, the deepest part of myself I never wanted to touch. But the demons insisted, and so I was engulfed in my own selfish pleasure, so I didn't care about what she thought. I grew more and more distant from her, I knew that at least. She didn't talk to me as much, she'd sit in the foyer, staring at the heated fire, with a cold, glassy look on her face. I thought this was normal. The day I killed her was the day I let go of the darkness. The day I walked into the foyer and she wasn't sobbing to the growing fire. My house was empty, and so was my being. I met another woman soon after, the romance was to be compared to the fourth of july. However, I felt no attraction to her. I met another woman soon after, who believed in ghosts and spirits. She told me I carried the burden of a woman. A woman's soul that I caused grief and sorrow, that I caused the period in her story. When I put myself to sleep, even now, I still can feel her, she's still grieving. She's still loathing. I had fallen into the everlasting abyss I had struggled for so long to resurface from. And I'd never recover. _

"Babe. Babe. BABE!" I was snapped out of my concentration on the book by the nagging voice of my boyfriend. I jumped slightly when he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Care?" His eyes boared into mine, and I soaked in his face. "Yes?" I asked, closing the book and setting it on my lap. "You coming to bed?" He asked, beaming at me. I felt the brush of heat stroke my pale cheeks, as I smiled back at Tyler. "In time. Just a few more pages and I'll be there." I responded, picking the book up again. He seems appeased at this point. "Care, it's our anniversery. I brought you to this fancy hotel so we could be alone, away from all that evil back in Mystic Falls. It's supposed to be me and you, not me you and the character in that book. Hell, he's getting more action from you than I am. So put the book down and come to bed. I'll give you something to focus on." He snatched the book out of my hands and tossed it over his shoulder. I was about to protest, but he started to wrangle me into his arms, and I was feeling panic raise in my chest. "Tyler, put me down!" He ignored my pleas, and took me into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and tore off my shirt, and tossed it somewhere into the bedroom. "Ready?"

The panic only got worse. "Tyler, no!" I pushed his chest, and tried to get off the bed, but he pinned me down. "Care, you want this. Why fight it?" His hands trailed everywhere. "No! GET. OFF." He continued to fight me, and I shoved and kicked. What made him jump off me was when the door flew open, and someone stepped inside. I knew who it was instantly by the smell of vintage cologne. "Well Tyler, I suppose your phone hasn't a charger, because I've been ringing you for the last 10 minutes. Oh! I see you've been degrading your girlfriend, my mistake." Klaus' voice has a sharp edge to it. Tyler stares at Klaus with rage, as his shoulders begin to heave. Klaus' eyes trail over to me. I'm grasping onto the sheets, my shirt torn into pieces on the floor, my bra in the process of being detached from my body, and my shorts almost off my thighs. Hot tears are sticking to my cheeks. I can't imagine what the look on my face looks like. I probably looked petrified. "Caroline..." He breathes, looking at me with such pity my heart feels it. "She's fine." Tyler snaps, looking back at me. His eyes tell me to act like I'm having the time of my life. Like I'm a dumb blonde who is just yearning for his touch. But I'm scared of his hands. "She's obviously scared shitless, Tyler. Unlike you, she has emotions. Being a vampire doesn't mean you don't feel fear every now and then." He defends me, starting to walk over to the bed. Tyler gets in front of Klaus, blocking off his way. I don't expect Klaus to let this stop him. And it doesn't. He just easily snaps Tyler's neck, and Tyler falls to the floor. Klaus rolls his eyes. "He is annoying. What do you see in him?" He says, crossing his arms. I wrap my arms around myself, staring at Klaus' shoes. "I honestly don't know anymore." I whimper, my glaze flickering from the ground to Klaus' face. He walks toward me, and I let him touch the bruises Tyler has cursed me with. Klaus runs his fingers over every little scratch, every little flaw. When he sees a harsh wound, he runs his thumb over it, and gives me Goosebumps to distract from the pain.

His gentle touch is surprising. "I was just enjoying my book when he started to get... rough." I blurt, shattering the silence. Klaus stares into my eyes. "And you thought I was a monster." His voice is low and wavering. His words dig their way into my heart and crack it. I've caused him just as much pain as Tyler's caused me, maybe even more. "I'm sorry." I whisper, because my voice will just crack and I know it. I begin to cry, and he catches my tears. "Don't cry, _love. _There's nothing here for you. Come to New Orleans with me. I'll take your pain away and send it away with a song. The city is beautiful, and will be surplussed as long as you're there." He says in my ear as he cradles me.

He sees I am a broken angle, with a warring burden on each side of my shoulder. He sees my pain as though it's a clear picasso painting, or text in a font so big you wouldn't dare to not understand the text's every meaning. I'm an open book to Klaus. He knows every word that will leave my lips, every action that my body will do. He can put bandages of love around my wounds and heal my angle wings. I will soar with his love. I will soar with him. We can be broken, yet beautiful creatures together.

"I'll come to New Orleans with you, Klaus." I smile weakly at him, and he smiles back at me. He wraps his arms around me tightly, and presses a kiss into my lips. My head settles on his shoulder. "You're healing begins today. I love you, Caroline."

_We can be broken, yet beautiful creatures together now._

**1,157 words of pure sadness. This was my most intense story yet. I was in the mood. Thanks for reading! Let me know you're thoughts? **


End file.
